Regalos del destino
by Annbones
Summary: Angela encuentra un regalo que no recordaba siquiera haber comprado y decide entregarselo a quien le corresponde. Otras personas también reciban regalos del destino, creyendo o sin creer en él.
1. Un regalo olvidado

Otra vez mi musa haciendo de las suyas, después de creer que no podría escribir sobre Angela (a pesar de que es un personaje que me encanta, la adoro ), la muy descarada me tira esto... Ayer estuve insomne, me puse a ver un capítulo de la cuarta temporada, y una frase que no recordaba se me quedó pegada, aquí les traigo el resultado.

Espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: Sólo soy una argentina con una musa caprichosa, que no se queda satisfecha hasta no ver publicados sus delirios... Absolutamente nada que ver con HH, Fox y demás.

**Un regalo del destino**

Al día siguiente Angela Montenegro volvería al trabajo. El pequeño Michael ya tenía dos meses, así que había decidido continuar trabajando. Después de todo, el ambiente en el laboratorio era seguro para un bebé, Jack también estaría allí y además haría menos horas.

Con un suspiro, decidió enfrentarse a lo último que tenía planeado hacer antes de volver a la rutina laboral. Debía limpiar la parte más alta del armario de la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Allí estaba todo tal cual había venido de la mansión Hodgins, entre todo aquello había cosas que llevaban allí varios años, puesto que no se las había llevado cuando rompieron la primera vez, y tampoco las había tocado cuando la mudanza.

Aprovechando que el pequeño Hodgins dormía, bajó la primera de las cajas guardadas en aquel espacio. Sentada en el piso de piernas cruzadas, comenzó a examinar su contenido. Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo rápido, no podía evitar mirar todo aquello con nostalgia. Bolsas con ropa de hacía un tiempo, una cartera que ya no usaba, y sobre todo papeles. Facturas, recibos, sobres de cartas recibidas, hojas sueltas en las que había plasmado pequeños dibujos y que no le gustaba tirar por cariño, para recordar el momento en que los había hecho.

De entre los papeles que estaba examinando, sonó entonces un ruido. Apartando lo que había encima, llegó a la fuente del sonido, para quedarse mirando extrañada lo que parecía un regalo sin abrir, envuelto en papel decorado con animales de colores imposibles.

"Que extraño, no recuerdo esto", pensó para sus adentros. Rompiendo el papel, extrajo su contenido.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios al entender de qué se trataba.

"Oh, Dios, parece que hiciera siglos", sonrió al tiempo que levantaba lo que parecía un pijama de dos piezas muy pequeño. Era de color verde agua, y en la pechera tenía un círculo crema con un oso amarillo y un arco iris por encima.

Recordó que en su momento, no había podido resistirse a comprarlo. En el fondo, estaba segura de que ya fuera a través de la manera cientifica o de la natural, aquel regalo tendría el uso que ella le estaba destinando.

Para el bebé de Brennan y Booth.

Cuando su amiga le había dicho que le había pedido a Booth su esperma para inseminarse, el primer pensamiento fue: ¿QUÉ? Por Dios, no era algo que se le pidiera normalmente a un compañero, ni siquiera al tipo de "compañeros" que eran ellos. Pero precisamente por ser ese tipo de compañeros, el agente no podía negarle nada a la antropologa, ni siquiera aquello tan importante para él.

Y porque tenía la seguridad de que todo pasa eventualmente, había comprado aquel regalo.

Ahora recordaba haberlo guardado en aquella caja con rabia, escondiendolo bien entre las demás cosas, cuando Booth no despertó luego de la operación. Durante cuatro días había ido a visitarlo al hospital, para encontrarse con una Brennan al borde del colapso. La abrazaba por un largo rato, luego entraba a verlo para terminar enojandose con él por estar abandonando a su amiga, y terminaba despidiendose con lágrimas en los ojos que trataba de ocultar a la antropologa.

Y ahora por fin, luego de dos largos años en los que ambos habían tratado de recorrer otros caminos, parecía que las cosas estaban encauzandose por la senda que estaba trazada desde el principio. Ella también era una firme creyente en el destino, y así como había sabido que su camino empezaba y terminaba en Hodgins, sabía que el de Temperance Brennan había comenzado con el sexy agente del FBI, su caballero de brillante armadura llamado Seeley Booth.

Con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, se levantó dispuesta a envolver nuevamente el regalo.

Se lo daría al día siguiente en el trabajo. Hacía ya casi tres meses desde que su amiga le había confesado que se había acostado con Booth y sospechaba que eso no era todo, pero no había podido aún tener una conversación en profundidad, a causa de ese pequeño gran cambio en su vida llamado Michael. No se arrepentía, claro, adoraba a su hijo con el alma, pero intuía que su amiga tenía muchas cosas para contarle. Y, claro, el regalo era la excusa perfecta, ahora que aparentemente estaba con Booth, las probabilidades de que ese regalo fuera estrenado eran más altas, o al menos eso esperaba ella. Después de todo, Booth era el tipo de hombre que soñaba con la casa, la cerca blanca, los niños y el perro, y ella, como buena amiga, se encargaría de que Brennan se olvidara de las estadisticas para permitirse por fin ser feliz con él.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras envolvía el pequeño pijama con todo cuidado, su amiga se llevaría una sorpresa y ella una gran charla.

Estaba segura de que no era casualidad el haberlo encontrado, era la llave para hablar con Temperance Brennan.

El destino lo había decretado, al día siguiente.

FIN (?)

* * *

><p>Agradezco muchisimo los comentarios, son los responsables de alimentar a mi musa...<p>

Besos

Ana


	2. Sorpresas para dos

No tenía muy en claro si iba a continuar o no esta historia, pero además de que me lo han pedido, yo misma consideraba que estaba incompleta. Lo que no sé es que rumbo tomará, el primer capitulo tenía otra tónica, y este... bueno, es una de esas buenas conversaciones entre amigas donde cada una llora, se rie y deja el alma... ¿El próximo? Dios dirá...

Espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: Sólo soy una argentina con una musa caprichosa, que no se queda satisfecha hasta no ver publicados sus delirios... Absolutamente nada que ver con HH, Fox y demás.

**Un regalo del destino**

Sorpresas para dos

Angela llegó al día siguiente al Jeffersonian dispuesta a enfrentar nuevamente su labor, pero con el objetivo principal de hablar con su amiga.

Por supuesto, antes de eso tuvo que esperar a que todos los trabajadores del Jeffersonian la pararan para hacerle monerías a Michael, y es que un bebé no era lo más común en aquel lugar, especialmente en el área de antropología forense.

Con una sonrisa agradeció todos y cada uno de los comentarios, para dirigirse finalmente a la oficina de su amiga. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a pesar de la hora (pasadas las 9) no encontró allí a la antropologa.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dirigió a su oficina, donde instaló a Michael en la sillita que Hodgins había preparado con anterioridad. Puso música para relajarse, y se dispuso a trabajar en la reconstrucción de un ejemplar del antiguo Egipto.

_Media hora más tarde..._

Un rumor de voces interrumpió la calma en la artista, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se asomó a la puerta, estaba segura de que sería su amiga.

Como siempre, los compañeros venían discutiendo por los pasillos del Jeffersonian, nadie más que ellos era capaz de generar tanto ruido, todos se detenían al verlos pasar, por más que ya estuvieran acostumbrados, siempre era una experiencia divertida, solo los nuevos internos se apartaban del camino por temor.

Desde su oficina, Angela veía como los compañeros entraban al despacho de la antropologa, el rumor de las voces se seguía oyendo, aunque luego de unos minutos cesó, y al cabo de otro par de minutos Booth salió del despacho con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y una mirada en su rostro que realmente no parecía de enojo.

En ese momento la artista aprovechó para cargar a su bebé en el carrito y llevarlo hacia la oficina de su amiga.

- Cariño, ya que tú no te preocupas por tu amiga, he decidido venir yo misma a decirte que te perdono por tu desatención siempre que te tomes el tiempo para una charla conmigo - anunció la morena entrando en la oficina de la Dra. Brennan.

- ¡Angela! - la antropologa se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio para abrazar a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - no sabía que regresaras hoy - agregó, al tiempo que se inclinaba para hacerle una caricia al dormido bebé en la cabecita de rizos castaños.

La artista la observó durante unos momentos con su típica mirada escrutadora antes de contestar. "Vaya, parece que Booth es aún mejor de lo que creía", no pudo evitar pensar al notar la sonrisa radiante de su amiga unida a unas impresionantes ojeras de cansancio.

- Sí, sí, sí, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, así que, cuentame, cariño, alguna novedad? - preguntó la joven madre con intención, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá del centro del despacho.

Para su sorpresa, la antropologa enrojeció, y desvió la mirada. "¿Brennan sonrojándose? ¡Por Dios! Definitivamente, esto es más grande de lo que pensaba", la artista contuvo las ganas de saltar en el sillón como una niña, y en vez de ello, sonrió de lado, y continuó interrogando a su amiga.

- De acuerdo, cielo, eso es una pequeña respuesta, pero no me vale. A ver, dime, qué ha pasado con Booth? -sonrió aún con más picardía.

- ¿Por qué supones que ha pasado algo con Booth? - fue la respuesta, aún así la artista pudo detectar que su amiga no la estaba mirando a la cara y que su tono no era tan seguro como siempre.

- Mmm... - la morena elevó los ojos al cielo, fingiendo pensar, - no sé, quizás porque Booth y tú entraron discutiendo aquí, pero él se fue sonriendo, quizás porque te dije hace años que por favor no dejaras escapar a ese hombre que claramente estaba enamorado de ti, o tal vez... - el tono ironico de la artista y el volumen de su voz iban en aumento - quizás es porque hace tres meses ¡te acostaste con él! - concluyó con tono de "soy tu mejor amiga y de esta no te me escapas".

El silencio se apoderó del despacho por unos momentos, la antropologa sabía que era el momento de hablar con su amiga, pero el coraje necesario para hacerlo simplemente no le venía. Eso, unido al cansancio y que aún se sentía con nauseas incluso después de haber vomitado todo el desayuno, contribuían a que no pudiera emitir palabra.

La artista, notando que la antropologa aún no se decidía a hablar, decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos (o a su amiga por sorpresa) y se dirigió al bolso donde había guardado el regalo.

- Mira, para que no digas que no soy una buena amiga, y a ver si de una vez por todas te decides a contarme la verdad - comenzó aún de espaldas - te he traído algo - finalizó al tiempo que se giraba con el regalo en las manos, primorosamente envuelto nuevamente con un papel aún más llamativo que el anterior.

- Cariño, para ti, ábrelo - instó la artista a su amiga, acercandose para depositar el paquete en sus manos.

- Ange... no entiendo esto, por qué un regalo para mí? No es mi cumpleaños, ni tampoco ninguna otra fiesta significativa... - intentó aún resistirse la antropologa.

- Cielo, soy tu amiga, no necesito mirar el calendario para hacerte un regalo - sonrió la morena ante el desconcierto de la otra mujer - además, no es sólo para ti - finalizó con un guiño.

La antropologa observó el paquete en sus manos, realmente el papel era increiblemente colorido, con animales de colores inverosimiles con ropa y bailando por todos lados, no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, las hormonas del embarazo sí que la estaban afectando.

Angela observaba atentamente la reacción de su amiga, sabía que Brennan era más sensible de lo que todos pensaban, pero ¿lágrimas?.. Booth realmente estaba logrando mucho con ella...

- Angela... yo... - la antropologa vacilaba, no encontrando palabras por primera vez en su vida, mientras en sus manos sostenía el pequeño pijama, ahora sí las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas - ¿Co... cómo lo has sabido? - pudo preguntar con un hilo de voz.

- Oh, cariño, no lo agr... ¿QUE HAS DICHO? - el grito de la artista se escuchó incluso en el subsuelo del Jeffersonian, haciendo que varios objetos de vidrio se rompieran, por el sobresalto de quienes los sostenían.

- Oh, Dios, voy a matar a Booth... - decía ahora la antropologa mientras comenzaba a pasear por su despacho, una mano revolviendo desesperada su cabello, la otra agitando el regalo - dijo que nadie lo sabía, prometió que no lo diría aún!.

- Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! Brennan, Brennan, - la artista hiperventilaba, mientras trataba de detener a su amiga en su desesperado paseo - Oh, por Dios, cielo... - Angela trataba de abrazar a su amiga, mientras ésta intentaba seguir moviendose.

- Repíteme lo que dijiste, por favor, corazón - decía ahora la artista, sujetando a su amiga por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

Las miradas de las dos mujeres eran ahora pura mezcla de confusión y alegría. Brennan sentía un alivio en su pecho de haberse confiado a alguien más, pero aún sin entender cómo Angela se había enterado.

Por su parte, la artista estaba completamente confundida, aún no creía haber escuchado bien.

Luego de unos segundos de mirar los ojos marrones de su amiga, la antropologa bajó la cabeza, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y luego alzó el rostro para decir con tono grave: - De acuerdo, estoy embarazada, ¿bien? Lo que quiero saber es cómo te enteraste - al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

- Cielo, porque me lo acabas de decir! - exclamó la artista sin poder contenerse, mientras abrazaba a su amiga - No lo sabía, de veras, no lo sabía, yo... yo sólo tenía esto guardado, y lo traje para hablar contigo, y... oh, por Dios, ¡cielo! ¡Estás embarazada! - Angela subrayaba estas palabras abrazando y soltando a la antropologa - ¿Estás embarazada?¿De Booth, verdad? - de pronto la artista miraba a su amiga con suspicacia - Quiero decir, no... no hiciste la, la cosa esa con, con, su cosa, ¿cierto? ¡Ay, cariño, dime que no!.

- Bueno, no, en realidad, no... yo, es decir... nosotros... - la Dra. no pudo terminar la frase, por que de pronto su amiga la apartó para poner su mano sobre su vientre e interrogarla.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?, Cariño, no se nota nada aún... cuánto hace que estás con Booth? - preguntó sonriente.

- Tres meses - sonrió ahora la antropologa.

- ¿De que estás con Booth o de embarazo? - repreguntó la artista, aún hiperventilando.

- De las dos.

- De acuerdo, pero entonces, están viviendo juntos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?, te llamé de madrugada la semana pasada, ¿Booth estaba allí? - se preocupaba ahora la morena.

-No, no estaba, Ange - respondió la antropologa y continuó en un tono algo decepcionado - no estamos viviendo juntos.

Los ojos de la artista se abrieron sobremanera. Por Dios! ¿Es que eran tontos o qué?. Sólo había dos personas en el mundo capaces de atravesar una situación así de la manera más complicada posible y se llamaban Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan. Por desgracia, ambos eran sus amigos, así que no le quedaba de otra que ayudarlos.

- A ver, cielo, ven, sientate y hablaremos bien, de acuerdo? - decidió la artista mientras guiaba a la antropologa al sofá y se sentaba a su lado, sujetando su mano.

- Sólo... sólo dejame ordenar mis ideas, ¿sí, cielo? Sólo un momento - explicaba la morena a su amiga, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a respirar controladamente.

Después de unos segundos, los abrió.

- Te sacaste las ganas con Booth, estás embarazada de él, están "juntos" - recalcó haciendo las comillas en el aire - pero no viven juntos. ¿Es que son estúpidos o qué?.

- ¡Angela! - exclamó la antropologa, realmente su amiga era de lo que no había.

- Oh, cielo, Michael es pequeño, ya dejaré de hablar así cuando él me entienda - desechó la artista con una sonrisa.

- Angela, sólo tratamos de llevar esta situación de la mejor manera posible, y por el momento, esa manera es esta - respondió la antropologa con sus maneras cientificas.

- Oh, no, no - la artista negaba vehementemente con la cabeza - soy tu mejor amiga y esta vez te llevo dos meses de experiencia y sabiduría como madre, así que a mí no me engañas - miró a su amiga dándole a entender "esta vez tú me vas a escuchar a mi".

- Mira, cariño - el tono ahora era dulce, como quien cuenta un secreto muy importante - sé que los primeros tiempos del embarazo son dificiles, y entiendo que lo serán para ti, no solo por las molestias de las nauseas y demás, sino porque de seguro esto no es algo que hubieses planeado, ¿cierto? - sonrió Angela.

- Bueno, si, pero...

- Sí, sí, sí, tu cerebro se ajusta muy rápido, ya lo sé, pero esta no es una situación normal, no es un cambio pequeño, esto... esto, un bebé, cielo, cambia toooda tu vida, ¿entiendes? Todo - subrayó con una significativa mirada a su alrededor y luego a la antropologa - TODO - repitió.

Y de pronto ante su sorpresa, la siempre controlada Dra. Brennan se echó a llorar, arrojandose en los brazos de su amiga.

Aún sorprendida por la repentina explosión de llanto, la artista sólo pudo atinar a abrazar a la antropologa, dejandola desahogarse, mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras.

Cuando notó que los sollozos disminuían de intensidad, apartó a la futura madre para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente y decirle con suavidad:

- Mira, esto es como la gran explosión, ya las cosas no serán iguales, pero eso no es malo... no cuando el padre es Booth - sonrió con intención.

- Sí, lo sé, pero yo no quiero que esté conmigo sólo porque voy a tener a su hijo, ¿entiendes? - respondió la con tristeza, al tiempo que tomaba aire para continuar - Y... hemos hablado de este tema, y él me dice todos los días que me quiere, y que quiere estar conmigo... pero necesito estar convencida.

- Oh, ¡Por Dios! Brennan, ¿qué tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta que ese hombre se quedaría contigo de cualquier manera? - pregunta entonces la artista, conteniendo las ganas de sacudir a su amiga - Es Booth, es tu compañero, tu amigo, tu caballero de brillante armadura que ha matado por ti...

- ¡Pero no quiere vivir conmigo! - explota nuevamente la antropologa, sobresaltando a su amiga - O al menos, no me lo ha pedido - expresa con una mueca.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te pida vivir juntos cuando tú no estás segura de creerle que quiera estar contigo? - la voz de la artista resuena como un gong en la cabeza de la Dra.

Y es entonces cuando piensa, y abre la boca como para hablar y luego la cierra, porque cae en la cuenta de que no puede responder honestamente que le ha dado siquiera a él la oportunidad de pedirle, plantearle o acercarse al tema de vivir juntos. Cada vez que se queda ella en su casa, actua totalmente como una visita, llevando y trayendo su bolso sin dejar nada por el camino. Y lo mismo hace con las cosas de él.

- ¡Angela! Has regresado - se escucha entonces la voz alborozada del agente especial - ¿Como está mi pequeño sobrino? - se inclina sobre el coche donde descansa Michael y lo alza en sus brazos, para luego mirar a las dos amigas y notar de pronto los ojos llorosos de Brennan - ¿Qué sucede?.

* * *

><p>No me maten... Prometo actualizar pronto... ¡De verdad!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos

Ana


	3. El màs sorprendido

Sé que dije que iba a actualizar pronto, pero mi musa anduvo rebelde...

Excusas, bah, para decir que pido disculpas si me tardé demasiado, lo bueno es que como me siento culpable subiré este último capítulo y el epilogo juntos, y de yapa otra historia.

Espero que les guste!

**El más sorprendido**

_- ¡Ángela! Has regresado - se escucha entonces la voz alborozada del agente especial - ¿Como está mi pequeño sobrino? - se inclina sobre el coche donde descansa Michael y lo alza en sus brazos, para luego mirar a las dos amigas y notar de pronto los ojos llorosos de Brennan - ¿Qué sucede?._

Las dos amigas se miran, y ante la falta de otra reacción por parte de la antropóloga, la artista decide rápidamente tomar a su hijo de los brazos de su futuro padrino (o hasta suegro, piensa de pronto, ¡quién sabe!) al tiempo que le guiña un ojo y susurra: Así que sigues siendo un excelente tirador, ¿verdad?.

Pero el agente está pendiente principalmente de la mujer de ojos azules que se voltea para no mirarlo a la cara, en parte por vergüenza, en parte por algo de enojo, y sólo es consciente de unas manos que retiran al bebé que sostiene y se lo llevan.

- Bones, ¿qué sucede? – repite acercándose a la antropóloga.

Sin decir nada, la Dra. Brennan camina hasta la mesa de trabajo donde descansa olvidado el regalo que provocó todo y se lo entrega al agente.

Este lo recibe sin entender, pero en sus ojos se pinta la sorpresa y algo parecido a la ternura cuando extiende frente a sí la pequeña prenda.

- ¿Has comprado algo para el bebé? – pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

- No lo he comprado yo, me lo ha regalado Ángela – explica la antropóloga.

- ¿Se lo has contado a Ángela? – el tono de extrañeza es inconfundible, aún para ella.

- No se lo he contado, ella lo trajo… y … - toma aire, mueve la cabeza como si negara algo y suspira de pronto – Siéntate – pide al ex – ranger indicándole el sofá donde momentos antes llorara en brazos de su amiga.

El hombre se sienta, aún sosteniendo el regalo, e instintivamente una de sus manos se apoya sobre la de ella.

- Ángela había comprado este regalo hace dos años, cuando yo tuve la idea de tener un hijo tuyo por inseminación artificial – comienza ella, es más sencillo explicar los hechos desnudos – y se le ocurrió dármelo ahora, por eso terminé contándole del embarazo – finaliza, dejándolo con la certeza de que hay algo que no le dice.

- ¿Por eso has estado llorando? – pregunta con delicadeza, consciente de estar en terreno pantanoso, al tiempo que aprieta levemente la mano que retiene entre las suyas.

Ella lo mira, aún dudosa de cómo responder, no quiere nuevamente echarse a llorar y menos aún frente a él.

- Llévatelo – logra expresar con firmeza, logrando desconcertar al agente.

- ¿Qué me lleve…? – comienza a preguntar - ¿Qué me lleve el regalo de Ángela?.

Ella no es buena para los dobles sentidos, y en realidad, reflexiona con su rapidez mental acostumbrada, tampoco es de esperar que Booth comprenda de pronto lo que quiere decir luego de esquivar tanto el tema.

- Que te lo lleves, que lo guardes para el momento en que tengamos que colocarlo en el bolso del bebé para el parto – intenta explicar.

La mirada de él va del regalo a los ojos de la antropóloga, y en su mirada expectante nota que ella está tratando de decir algo más.

- ¿Quieres que lo guarde en mi casa? – vuelve a preguntar, sintiéndose un poco tonto por no estar entendiendo.

- Bueno, se supone que estaré contigo para ese momento, ¿verdad? – pregunta ella, intentando hablar como quien expone un hecho cierto pero sin conseguirlo realmente.

- Claro que estarás conmigo, Bones, ¿por qué… - y el agente se queda a mitad de la pregunta, porque adivina la inseguridad escondida en el fondo de sus ojos.

- Estarás conmigo, Bones, y yo estaré contigo – afirma mientras su mano toma la barbilla de ella para mirarla – estaremos juntos, no lo dudes.

Antes de que ella pueda decir algo más, el agente continúa.

- Y no es por el bebé – asegura con una sonrisa.

- No es eso lo que iba a decir – sonríe ella, aún con la duda en su mirada.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – pregunta él.

- Que si… que si quieres que vivamos juntos – la antropóloga lo mira con la cabeza ladeada, parece una niña

- Creía que no querías – responde con cuidado – pero si realmente quieres... - y antes de poder continuar es sorprendido por la actitud de la antropóloga que se pone en pie de repente.

- Es lo normal entre una pareja monógama en nuestra situación, ¿verdad? - logra disimular el temor en su voz mientras se dirige a su escritorio.

- Nada ha sido normal entre nosotros, Bones - responde el agente, poniéndose de pie frente a ella- Pero así es como funcionamos - sonríe y la abraza.

- Tal vez... tal vez si fuera normal, no podría con ello - expresa ella en voz alta, como quien reflexiona - No estoy acostumbrada ni conozco las cosas que todo el mundo llamaría "normales" - finaliza ahora sonriendo y se acerca más a él con intención de besarlo, pero es interrumpida por un estrépito fuera del laboratorio.

Booth inmediatamente se acerca hasta la puerta del despacho, con su brazo le impide el paso a ella que ya quiere adelantarse para saber que sucedió, y ambos contemplan a Ángela dirigiéndose hacia ellos con su bebé en brazos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no quería, de verdad - repite la artista hablándole a su amiga atropelladamente - pero ellos estaban ahí, y yo... yo no lo sabía, creía que estaba sola...

- ¡Felicitaciones, Dra. Brennan!

- ¿Cómo no habían dicho nada?

- ¡Hermano, que gran noticia!

Se escuchan las voces de Cam, Hodgins, Sweets y Wendell, mientras estos se acercan.

- Estaba en mi despacho, cambiando a Michael, y... - la artista toma aire antes de continuar hablando - y le estaba hablando... - sonríe antes de continuar - le estaba contando de su futuro primo... y... bueno, me escucharon - finaliza encogiéndose de hombros.

Booth sonríe sorprendido y alegre, mientras mira expectante a la antropóloga, al igual que todos los demás.

- ¿Qué decías de normalidad? - pregunta ahora ella, sonriente, en tanto que el equipo se abalanza sobre la pareja y abundan las felicitaciones, los abrazos y las palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

><p>Les gustò?<p>

En la pròxima, el epìlogo.

Besos

Ana


	4. Epìlogo

Epílogo

6 meses después…

3:00 AM

- ¡Booth! ¡Booth! ¡Oh, por Dios, Booth, despierta! – la Dra. Brennan sacude sin demasiado éxito al agente.

- ¡Booth! ¡Que he roto bolsa! – continua sacudiendo y tratando de despertar a su pareja.

- Ya saqué la bolsa, Bones – masculla entre sueños el hombre que no sospecha la tormenta que se está desatando a su lado.

- ¡Seeley Joseph Booth! – grita de pronto la antropóloga logrando por fin sobresaltar al hombre dormido.

- ¡Que va a nacer el bebé! – grita nuevamente la antropóloga entre jadeos pues las contracciones ya han comenzado.

De un salto, el agente se para de la cama, y cae prácticamente de cabeza mientras intenta apresuradamente subirse los pantalones. Cuando se da cuenta, tiene los vaqueros puestos, pero con el cierre hacia atrás, y la mujer se ríe de él tanto como se lo permite su estado actual.

- Booth, ¿te he dicho que tienes un trasero muy bien formado? – pregunta entre risas, mientras él se gira a mirarla, anonadado. Ella está sentada en la cama, levemente recostada hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, ya tiene puesto un vestido de maternidad azul, amplio, largo, y sobre todo cómodo, un par de sandalias blancas y a un costado descansa el bolso que prepararon juntos cuando el médico se los sugirió hace unas semanas.

- Aún… - una nueva contracción la hace apoyar ambas manos sobre el vientre y contraer el rostro en un gesto de dolor – aún hay tiempo, tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? – sonríe entre su respiración agitada, y agrega - ¿Quieres saber si es niño o niña, cierto?.

- Ok, ok, con calma – levanta ambas manos en un gesto de rendición, y al momento se quita los pantalones y se los vuelve a colocar, esta vez del lado correcto.

Se sienta en la cama, se coloca los calcetines y las zapatillas rápidamente, y en un impulso se gira hacia la mujer allí tendida.

- Bones… ¿te he dicho ya que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – sonríe a milímetros de la cara de ella - ¿y que nuestra hija será la niña más linda?.

- No sabemos si es una niña aún, Booth… - responde ella, la frente perlada de sudor – pero si me lo has dicho, muchas veces – sonríe también y roza levemente sus labios con los de él.

Al momento se aparta por otra contracción, y el movimiento brusco provoca que choque su frente con la de Booth.

- ¡Ouch! – exclama el agente, dolorido por el cabezazo, pero al momento la mira y olvida todo lo demás para concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer: llevarla a la clínica.

Veinte minutos más tarde han conseguido llegar, y ella ya está en la sala de partos, según el médico que la está atendiendo hay mucho que agradecer a la sirena de la SUV porque de otra manera el bebé estaría naciendo en casa o en medio de la calle.

- Vamos, usted puede hacerlo, una vez más – la anima el doctor, y la Dra. Brennan puja con todas sus fuerzas, el cabello le cae sobre la cara, y aprieta tanto la mano de Booth que este ya casi no la siente.

Los dos tienen la mirada fija sobre el punto de donde ahora se escucha un llanto, para los nerviosos padres suena como el canto de una sirena, es hipnotizante. El médico levanta la vista, y con una amplia sonrisa anuncia: Felicitaciones, tienen una hermosa niña.

- Te lo dije – sonríe el agente volviéndose hacia su pareja para besar su frente delicadamente, sin apartar los ojos del pequeño bulto envuelto en una toalla que las enfermeras limpian, miden y pesan – será la niña más linda, aunque tú digas que la belleza es algo subjetivo. Y el pijama amarillo le quedará precioso.

La antropóloga no puede responder porque precisamente en ese momento la enfermera camina hacia ellos con lo que parecería una bola de mantas blancas sino fuera por los movimientos que ejecuta y el leve llanto que se escucha.

- Felicitaciones, mamá y papá – dice simplemente, acomodando a la recién nacida en los brazos de la Dra.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, se escucha el susurro de la voz de la antropóloga.

- Booth… - llama, sin querer ni poder despegar la mirada del pequeño ser humano en sus brazos – te equivocas…

- Es la niña más linda, objetiva y subjetivamente hablando. Porque es nuestra y porque la amo.

FIN


End file.
